The Holy Swords of Kumogakure
by Kai Phocks
Summary: 3 part prequel to In the Hidden Clouds. Stars the Seven Holy Swordsman of Kumogakure Hidden Cloud, and centers around their final battle.
1. Offense and Defense

/Author's note: this is a brief prequel to my fanfic that stars Seta Zatoichi, and is a brief tale of his back-story. We'll be seeing him later on in the fanfic, but I'm impatient and feel like giving his back-story right. Be warned, this one is over-the-top a little bit/

_**The Holy Swords of Kumogakure**_

_**Part 1: Offense and Defense**_

Masamune sharpened whetted his sword near the fireplace. Kiro was staring off into space at the window, while Takashi and Akira played Go at the table in the middle of the room. Zatoichi and Senamaru meditated in a corner while Shiro read a scroll near the Seventh's bed. These men were the Seven Holy Swords of Kumogakure, the most powerful of Kumogakure's shinobi, all personally trained by the mighty Urani Souma.

The Fifth and Sixth Raikage's stood contemplating the Seventh's sleeping form. He'd gone into a coma after fighting off one of the Youma. He'd proven himself worthy of the title of Raikage; it was a tragic loss for Kumogakure for him to be in that state. Souma walked into the chamber, and the Seven Swords immediately stood at attention in his presence. He signaled them to be at ease and went over to the Fifth.

"Godaime-sama (Godaimemeans Fifth)," Souma said, "We have ill news. Konohagakure's forces have pushed our armies back into our own city walls. While we have some forces still outside the enemy formations, they would be slaughtered without being able to do much against the enemy."

"I see," the Fifth said, "if only I were younger," he mused, "thirty years ago, I may've been of some use to you all."

"It's not your fault, Godaime-sama," the Sixth said, "perhaps we could somehow awaken Nanadaime (Nanadaime means Seventh)…"

"No," the Fifth said, "that beast must never be allowed to awaken. He struck down a Youma, one of the legendary tragedies of this world. His kind of power must never be wielded lightly."

"Yes, Godaime-sama," the Sixth said, bowing her head.

"Then," Masamune said, "We'll handle it." Souma turned toward Masamune.

"There are at least three hundred shinobi out there," Souma said, "and there's worse news: the 'Yellow Flash' is leading them." Everyone seemed affected by that info, "I tried to fight him off, and was able to push him back, however, his speed is inhuman. It was all I could do to escape in the end."

"We'll kill him then," Kiro said, "there are seven of us and one of him." The other swords approved.

"No, the Yellow Flash has been known to fight off divisions of fifty men single-handedly. You seven will not be good enough, and I'm wounded as well," he pointed to his leg where a deep laceration had been sewn up recently, "and cannot help you."

"Then we'll kill as many as we can," Zatoichi said, "make it easier for our forces outside the wall to commit to a flanking maneuver."

"You're all too valuable for that," Souma said.

"We're tools of the country," Takashi said, "Dying is what we do. 'Value' has little meaning in the sea of red dirt." Souma sighed and bowed his head. He wasn't going to be able to stop them. They started to leave, and Zatoichi was the last to leave.

"Seta," Souma said, "listen, stay alive out there. Konoha's Yellow Flash, I think maybe you can stop him."

"Why me," Zatoichi asked, "I am the weakest of the Seven Swords, how is it that I alone can stop the Yellow Flash."

"Don't kid yourself," Souma said, "Seta, you have taken **those eyes** as your own, and **those eyes** can see everything." Zatoichi's eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"Those eyes," he said, "If I use them now, we'll lose an important advantage." Souma nodded in agreement.

"Yes," he replied, "we will, but, it is also a psychological weapon. We have one of their secrets now, and that will dramatically shake their confidence." Zatoichi nodded his assent. "Listen, Seta," Souma said, "you are the one I chose to be the guardian of the Seven Swords. You and your compatriots are our villages only hope for survival in this war. Please, for our people, keep your friends alive. Use those eyes to save them."

"Yes," Zatoichi said, and turned to follow his compatriots. Once they were outside the walls, they began drawing enemy ninjas toward their position. Several dozen charged, but they all quickly fell before the Seven Swords, the guardians of Kumogakure. No matter who came at them, the enemy would fall apart (both literally and figuratively). Soon, word spread to the enemy that the Seven Swords were fighting off the siege, and a single unit was dispatched to handle them. Masamune met them first. One of the enemy ninjas wore his headband so that it covered his left eye, and his hair was grey, despite his very young age.

"So," Masamune said, "you're all they sent, pathetic."

"You'll pay for what you've done here," the grey haired ninja said, "Gai, Anko," he said to two of his teammates, "take one side, Rin," he'd turned to his other teammate, a medical ninja, "stay there, we'll handle this." The medic nodded, and the grey haired guy turned back to Masamune, "my name is Hatake Kakashi, some call me 'Copy Ninja Kakashi,' and I can see through any jutsu with this sharingan," he pulled his head protector away from his left eye, revealing the sharingan, "let's go."

The battle didn't last all that long, even Kakashi couldn't keep up with the swordsman's speed and ability. Things got worse as the other six arrived, completely surrounding Kakashi's team.

"You're pretty tough for a kid," Masamune said, "but you stand no chance against me."

"But I do," a voice called from the left flank. The Seven Swords turned to see a blonde haired man with a fiery gaze.

"Konoha's Yellow Flash," Shiro mused, "I guess we've got no choice, then."

"Whatever," Akira said, "let's just be rid of him."

"This is bad," Zatoichi said to Masamune, "I don't think we can beat him."

/End Part 1/


	2. Konoha's Yellow Flash

_**The Holy Swords of Kumogakure**_

_**Part 2: Konoha's Yellow Flash**_

"Konoha's Yellow Flash," Kiro mused, "you don't seem all that great."

"You'd be wrong to underestimate him," Zatoichi said, "He wouldn't be a legend for no reason."

"Inhuman speed," Masamune said, "he was supposed to be at the rear of the enemy's formation, over ten kilometers away. How did he get here so quickly?"

"Irrelevant," Shiro said, "he's **here** right now, which means we have to deal with him. No running away."

"With that speed," Senamaru said, "we can't outpace him."

"We have to overwhelm him," Takashi finished.

"And that won't be very easy," Akira added.

Kakashi watched as his sensei leapt to the ground, in the center of the enemy formation. Sensei scanned the Seven Swords, intent on finding a weakness in their formation. There was none, just like Souma. _Kumogakure ninjas are something else,_ the Yellow Flash thought to himself, _they have zero openings in their defenses. But, I've already set this field up with my special kunai; it shouldn't be as difficult a fight as the one against Souma._ The Yellow Flash took a deep breath and exhaled, he had to concentrate so that he could take all seven out quickly.

The Yellow Flash looked around the field again. Kakashi had thrown a large number of the Flash's special kunai about, in preparation for this battle. _Good job, Kakashi, you've given me the opening I need._ Akira and Takashi charged the Yellow Flash, who moved away using his Body Flicker. He moved off to a tree on the left. Six of the seven were a bit lost as to how he'd moved so quickly, but the seventh, Zatoichi, only watched the Yellow Flash intently. _That one there_, the Flash thought to himself, _he'll be problematic._ A kunai thrown at the Flash was easily dodged.

Again, Zatoichi only watched intently as the Yellow Flash dodged the attacks. He was beginning to notice something. The Yellow Flash was moving between the same thirteen points over and over again. _So, _Zatoichi thought to himself, _he's restricted in his movement abilities. But by what…_ Zatoichi continued to watch, trying to find out what the discerning feature of those thirteen points was that allowed the Yellow Flash to move between them. Then he saw it, all thirteen points had a kunai with some type of amulet attached to them.

"Damn it," Zatoichi said as he noticed his six comrades each stood by one of the kunai, "guys, get out of there, you'll be killed." Too late. A flicker of movement was all Zatoichi saw as each of his six comrades were cut down. "No…" was all he could say. There was a sound at his feet, and Zatoichi leapt to the side as the Yellow Flash moved to his position.

"You're pretty quick," the Flash said, "to think you'd have figured out how my jutsu works."

"Damn you," Zatoichi said, "I won't let you even approach the city walls. I can see you, you know, that speed of yours won't help you against me." Another group entered the field, more Konoha ninjas; this group led by a Hyuga, and on of the members seemed to be an Uchiha as well. "Great," Zatoichi muttered, "a Hyuga and an Uchiha, those eyes are gonna kill me if I remain like this." He turned toward the Yellow Flash, and put on an evil smile.

"What's so funny," the Yellow Flash said, "you're fighting me, after all, the most feared Konoha ninja. In fact," the Yellow Flash put on a wicked smile of his own, "I just received word that Sandaime-sama (Sandaime the third) has named me as Yondaime (the Fourth) Hokage." Most of the Konoha ninjas were aghast over this, Zatoichi's eyes widened a bit, but then narrowed.

"Hokage," he muttered, "is just a name, if you think you can scare me with a name, you're wrong." The Hokage smiled a bit more; it was rare to find a ninja with that kind of courage. "I can see you," Zatoichi said.

"Of course you can," the Hokage said, becoming a bit annoyed, "I've not moved from this place right in front of you."

"That's not it," Zatoichi said, closing his eyes, "I can **see** you," the blood vessels leading to his eyes became visible, and the Hokage got a bad feeling all through his body, "**BYAKUGAN!**" Zatoichi opened his eyes, revealing that they'd changed from a brownish color to a grayish color, with no distinct pupils. Even the Hokage took a step back.

"So," the Hyuga said, "that's what happened to Mimi-sama and her sons."

"Not quite," Zatoichi said, "she and her sons were dead when I found them. Brigands got to them, I suppose. I gave the sons a proper burial, but I took the woman's body and managed to find the secret of the Byakugan. I was planning on releasing my report on my findings next year, but as it is, the fact that the knowledge is now available will probably never be known to my village, since it seems I will die here."

"I guess we're lucky then," the Hokage said, a bit relieved, "but, it will be a difficult fight. I've never faced the Byakugan until today." The Hokage took another step back. The body flicker was designed to kill by surprise. The Byakugan had an almost completely spherical range of vision. Surprise was out of the question, since the Byakugan could see anything and everything. Only a small blind spot above the first vertebrae provided any opening at all.

"Well," Zatoichi said, "are you coming or not." The Hokage took yet another step back and Zatoichi charged. Hokage body flickered to put some range between himself and Zatoichi. He had to come up with some kind of plan to get past the Byakugan. Its sight range prevented a sneak attack, and if he got close, Zatoichi's sword play would easily cut the Hokage and his kunai to pieces.

"Damn," the Hokage said, "I'll have to fight with Ninjutsu from a distance, then." He formed a few seals with his hand and attacked, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," the Hokage sent a massive fireball at Zatoichi, Zatoichi smiled evilly.

"Byakugan is not all I learned from that woman," Zatoichi said. He projected chakra from his body then spun at an incredible speed, "**Kaiten!**" The Goukakyuu no Jutsu was deflected easily, "you're in a world of trouble against me," Zatoichi said confidently.


	3. The Seventh Sword

_**The Holy Swords of Kumogakure**_

**_Part 3: The Seventh Sword_**

The Fourth Hokage stood his ground. His body flicker technique was more or less invalidated against the Byakugan, which Zatoichi had managed to claim for himself. This wasn't going to be an easy fight. The Hokage's only salvation was the fact that Hyuga Mimi, whose body had been dissected by Zatoichi so he could get the Byakugan, had not known how to perform the Hakke Rokujyuyonshou.

"Are you going to come at me," Zatoichi asked, "Cause if not, I'm coming at you." Zatoichi charged at the Hokage. The Hokage countered the headlong charge by using a Katon jutsu. Zatoichi, unable to dodge in midair, used the Kaiten (which he had also learned through his dissection of Hyuga Mimi's body) and deflected the attack away from himself. The Hokage body flickered away from Zatoichi's charge.

"I can't hit him as long as he can perform the Kaiten," the Hokage said to himself, "I'll have to eliminate his ability to spin," the Hokage took a second to attach a few wires to his shuriken and then threw them out. Using his chakra, he guided the shuriken around the trees, the wires entwining around the area. Zatoichi stopped and looked around. The clearing was clogged up with wires which drastically hindered his movements. He could barely dodge attacks, much less spin around for the Kaiten. He gripped his sword and filled the blade with chakra.

"You think these wires will slow me down," Zatoichi asked, and then began slashing the wires with his sword. Soon he'd cut enough of them to move around, and none to soon. A number of shurikens came at him, and he blocked them with his sword. "And don't assume that the Kaiten is my only method of defense," he called.

The Hokage cursed quietly to himself. _Of course he has more methods of defense, _he grumbled, _he would only have recently obtained the Byakugan since Mimi-san only went missing two months ago. Damn, I would've already had a hard time against this guy, but with the Byakugan, my chances of victory are really low. _The Hokage couldn't let himself get lost in thought. Zatoichi knew where he was, as long as he had that Byakugan, there was no getting past his defenses. _I'll use Rasengan, then,_ the Hokage thought to himself.

Gathering chakra into his palm, he started spinning it and throwing power into it. As more and more power was added to the orb, it began to spin at a higher and higher velocity. Zatoichi watched the building of the attack with a great deal of interest. It was certainly something else.

"Try and stop this," the Hokage called out, beginning to charge at Zatoichi, "RASENGAN!" The Hokage charged headlong, his right arm, which held the Rasengan, ready to thrust at Zatoichi. Zatoichi blocked the attack with his sword, and immediately realized he'd made a mistake. He dropped the sword and watched as the Rasengan spun the sword wildly about. _If I had been holding that sword just then_, Zatoichi thought, _my arms would've been twisted into a hundred knots._

Zatoichi backpedaled, and used chakra to pull his sword back to his hands. As he'd though, the sword has resisted serious damage, but the polish on the blade had been severely tarnished. _That kind of attack_, Zatoichi said, _the Kaiten won't be able to stop it. Forgive me, Raikage-sama, but I'll have to use that jutsu. _Zatoichi began gathering chakra into his sword again, but this time he slowly built up more and more. Soon, the sword glowed an ethereal red as it could no longer accept any more chakra.

"Well," Zatoichi said, "this attack, the Demon Knife, should be able to cut through that jutsu." The Hokage sighed, he was hoping the Rasengan would be enough to deter Zatoichi, but he'd have to go farther. He started gathering chakra into his palm again, except this time; he added more power and increased the spin even further. Soon, the Rasengan, now the size of a baseball, was surrounded by an ethereal red glow of its own.

"Let's go then," the Hokage said, "this is the final move." The Hokage charged in, he had to make this last move count. _Jiraiya-sensei, _he thought to himself, _forgive me, but this jutsu is the only way._ He reached the kill zone, where his attack and the Demon Knife would meet, "**OODAMA RASENGAN!**"

The two attacks collided, and the world turned red. The collision of chakra blew back anyone standing within range, and most of the Konoha ninjas braced themselves against trees, or held on for dear life.

"I've been in a dozen battles," Kakashi said, "but I've never felt anything with this kind of intensity, is this a Kage level fight?"

"Kakashi," Gai said from nearby, "when this all clears up, we'll only have a few seconds to make our move."

"Yeah," Kakashi said. The glow from the colliding chakra was incredibly bright. Kakashi felt it was almost as bright as the sun. Soon, Kakashi's eyes would give out on him. "Sensei," Kakashi said, "you need to finish this, and soon." There was a flash, and then the light subsided. Zatoichi's Demon Knife remained active, but the Hokage had drawn the chakra from the Oodama Rasengan into his palm, and used his hand to grip the blade.

"The final move," the Hokage said, "is **RIGHT NOW!**" And the sword broke in two. Acting with incredibly speed and tact, the Hokage threw aside the piece of the sword in his hand and placed his hand over Zatoichi's eyes. Zatoichi moved to slice of the Hokage's arms with what remained of his sword, but Kakashi rushed in and grabbed onto the arm. Gai also rushed in and grabbed Zatoichi's other arm. Channeling chakra into their feet, they held firm against Zatoichi's struggling.

"Senei Jashu," Anko projected serpents from her arm, a technique which she'd learned from her sensei, Orochimaru. The serpents wrapped around Zatoichi's body, restricting his movements even further. "Whatever you're going to do, Hokage-sama," she said, "do it quickly. We can't hold him for very long."

"I know," the Hokage said, "I'm sorry, but I can't allow the Byakugan to be in enemy hands." The Hokage focused his chakra into his palm, and a burning sensation entered Zatoichi's eyes. He screamed, and then all went dark…

"Hey," a voice called out, "hey, Seta," _only Souma-sensei calls me Seta,_ "damn, they did a number on you," Souma said, "Can you get up?"

"It's dark," Zatoichi said, "are there no stars tonight?"

"What," Souma said, "Seta, it's midday. The sun is shining clearly." Seta felt his eyes widen, but he still saw nothing.

"Zatoichi-kun," that was Zatoichi's friend, Kari, "your eyes are all red, and the skin around them is burnt, badly," Zatoichi's mind raced. He knew his eyes were open, but everything was dark. He managed to get up, and put his arm out in front of him. He felt the back of his hand hit a tree. "Zatoichi-kun," Kari said, "why are you facing a tree?"

"Seta," Souma asked, "can you see anything at all?" Zatoichi heard Kari gasp as she finally realized what was going on.

"No," Zatoichi finally said, "nothing except, dark." Zatoichi heard Kari sob a bit, and Zatoichi could feel tears welling up in his own eyes. A mixture of helplessness and rage welled up in his heart. He grabbed the tree in front of him and crushed it with raw power. "God DAMN IT," he yelled, "That bastard Hokage, he took my sight."

"Calm down, Seta," Souma said, "he could've done more than that. There have been blind ninjas before, you're not the first."

"What good am I without my eyes," Zatoichi roared, "what good am I at all? I let my comrades die so easily. Damn it, was I always so worthless!"

"STOP IT, SETA," Souma yelled, "you're not worthless, because of your actions here, we were able to completely overwhelm the Konoha shinobi and push them off our land. The Hokage and a few other shinobi got away, but their forces are now drastically diminished, and I won't lose to that guy again. You're a hero, damn it. You weren't worthless."

A few months passed, and Zatoichi was soon able to fight fully again. He'd learned to feel out his enemies by the vibrations they made in the air. Not only that, but he'd also found that he could still use the Byakugan, although, only in a very diminished form. He could see life forms, and nothing more. But he still had the near perfectly spherical range of vision, although it was no longer the penetrating vision of the full Byakugan. Also, he couldn't see inanimate objects such as shuriken or kunai. He'd have to feel those out with his other senses.

"Seta," Souma said, "I have something for you," he handed Zatoichi a sword wrapped in cloth, "I found this in a tomb our scholars were excavating near the base of the mountain. This is the Kiba no Kirin (Fang of Kirin), a mythical sword. I'm giving it to you."

Zatoichi wasn't sure what to say about that, so he said nothing. He took the blade and bowed lightly in thanks.

"Now, Seta," Souma said, "I have a mission for you…"

/Author's note- That's it for this story. If you feel like reviewing, please submit a review, signed if you can. If you wanna read more about Seta Zatoichi's adventures, then read my other fanfic "In the Hidden Clouds." Although he's only had a cameo thus far (up to chapter 20, anyway), he'll have a major role later on. Thanks for reading, later. /


End file.
